Commense with the Kissing
by WereHamster
Summary: JB/OC. Larissa is not a fan of Bella Swan, and is very clear about making those feelings known to her long time friend Jacob Black. Who isnt to happy about her confession even though he brought it on. With a bit of yelling, a bit of kissing... Who knows?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Larissa (Lala) who is a character of my own making. All other characters are the property of Stephanie Myer, I just like to play with her characters a bit _

I knew Jacob was feeling down because of that Bella chick, and I knew that I should be mad at him. But for some reason I couldn't. Damn me and my goodness.

Said goodness always strikes when I'm lying in bed all cozy and snuggly, ready to go the sleepy land. Stupid goodness

And it's raining... Yippee! Please note the sarcasm here.

Changing from my wonderful warm fuzzy Cookie Monster jammies into jeans and a sweatshirt I began searching the room for my sneakers. Finally finding them on top of my wardrobe, don't ask me why, I settled on the bed to put them on.

After hauling myself out of my window and flicking open my panda, that's right panda, it has little ears and everything, umbrella I walked two houses over to the Black residence. Making my way around back I found Jake's window, the curtains were closed... Weird.

Picking up a few pebbles I began to steadily pelt them at his window, the 'tck...tck...tck' loud enough to be heard through the rain as it pounded on my umbrella

I had to reload on pebbles twice before the curtains opened and Jake stood there just looking at me through the rain soaked window, I never stopped my assault on said window with my pebbles of doom

After finally opening the window with what sounded strangely like a growl sigh thing, I didn't stop pelting. Locking eyes with him I adjusted my aim and flicked a pebble so it bounced off his head, right between his eyes. Once there was a satisfying little red mark I finally stopped and smiled for the first time.

"Sup Waffles?" I asked like I wasn't standing in the rain, at 2 in the morning after pelting him with rocks. The Waffles bit wasn't random, it is his favorite food after all. And after making himself sick on them I decided it shall be his name.

"What do you want Larissa?" Jake growled whipping his hand over his face

Taken aback at the use of my full name I just stood there looking at him 'What the flying fuck?'

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm just standing in the pouring rain at 2am to see my pain in the ass best friend who left me for some bimbo who needed a distraction. Just wanted to say hello" I snarled forgetting that I came here to try and get my Waffles back, not the Jacob that couldn't hold a conversation anymore

"Larissa, I really don't have time for this, I need to sleep, Bella -"

"Oh so were at full names now are we Jacob?" I asked placing one hand on my hip with a scowl on my face, I didn't care what he had planned with her.

"Can we do this some other time?" he asked sounding tired... aww poor baby

"Uh let me think about this... No. Last time you said that you left me sitting for two weeks while you pranced around with little leech lover" I babbled picking up more pebbles...or rocks.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Jake snapped, his hands on the windowsill, knuckles white

"Oh why not? I'm sure she talks about me the same damn way and you don't say a thing about it. Am I right?"

"No! She's never said anything about you!" He snarled, his arms shaking... Wonder why? In my frustration and plain old pissed off state I hurled a rock the size of a quarter at him, which whizzed by his head and made a decent dent in the wall.

Smirking at Jake's shocked expression I stepped away from the window, "You threw that at me!" ... duh

"No shit Sherlock. Now I'm either walking home now, forgetting you and all that. Or you're going to haul your ass out here and were going to have a yelling match. OR you're going to invite me inside, saying you've forgotten all about whore face leech lover and were going to live happily ever after. Pick one" I sighed shivering

My last comment pissed him off... Good.

Launching himself out the window he stood face to face with me, his breath spreading over my face, the heat rolling off him, warming me from the bone chilling rain 'He's so warm... Fucktard better not have gotten sick'. "Don't you dare talk about Bella like that. You have no right." he snarled, eyes glaring.

Now I'm not tall by any means, so Jake had to stoop to get in my face, making him seem scary. I've never been scared of Jake... Never. But this isn't Jake; I've decided he's possessed. An evil twin!

"No right... No right? Who are you to say what rights I have? You left me! I've known you my whole life and you left me!" I screeched pushing him away from me and to my surprise he stumbled, looking shocked. "I cried over you, Jacob. I prayed you would come back and say that it was all a mistake. That you were done with Bella." I said her name like it burned my throat. Which it did, not to be dramatic or anything.

"Lala..." he finally uses my nickname.

"I'm done Jacob. Next time she drops you on your ass sobbing and crying, leave me the fuck out of it." I snarled backing away and heading towards my cousin Quil's house I could hear him calling my name as I left but I didn't stop. 'I can't believe I just ended my friendship with Jake' I thought sadly as I walked through the front door of the Atera house hold.

Trudging to Quil's room I opened the door to his thundering snores and rifled through his drawers before pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. I changed in the bathroom.

Now warm and dry I moved to Quil's bed and poked him in the forehead a few times until he woke up, looking at me curiously, "Lala?" He asked his voice full of sleepiness

"Yea... Scootch" I said sadly as he slid over and opened his arms wide, eyes closed. I slid under the thin blanket with him and snuggled up to my one and only cousin / big brother.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he yawned turning to face me, his face concerned

"Just stopped by to say... Hi" I muttered as a tear rolled down my cheek... Stupid traitor tears!

"Bullshit" his thumb wiped away my tear "What did he do?"

Quil and Embry are the only ones that know about how I feel, and that's because they pay attention. The door to his bedroom squeaked open and my pit bull, Duke, padded into the room. I've been out of town for a few days to get away from them. Poking my back with his cold nose before leaping onto the bed and settling himself between the two of us, pushing us to the edges of the bed.

"Yes baby, mummy's home." I cooed stroking his head softly as he closed his gold eyes, tail wagging softly. "Well I basically told him that I'm done... That he can have fun with Bella and leave me out of it. I gave up"

"You gave up?" yes that's shocking I know. Jeesh!

"Yes.. I gave up. I'm done playing second fiddle to some awkward, leach loving, bi polar, ass kissing-" I ranted

"Ok, ok, I get it! You don't like her"

No really?

"Well done genius. Look Q-Zar... I'm tired" I yawned snuggling closer to my giant muscle dog who was now snoring softly, his left eye twitching.

It's been exactly 3 weeks 2 days 9 hours and 57 seconds since I last talked to Jake. I know it sounds stalkerish but its really not. Since then I have been spending most of my time with Quil. And on a particularly warm day I was napping in his room, when I swear I must be dreaming... But I'm not sure.

There was a 'tck...tck...tck' like pebbles on a window, Duke growling... and now Quil is whispering furiously.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Jake... Duke shut up!"

Jake? Why is Jake here in my dream?

"But Quil I have to talk to her! I can't leave things like this" dream Jake whispered as Duke snarled

"Shut up, Duke! I don't care Jake!"

"Quil come on!" Jake pleaded as Duke heaved out a warning bark

"Shut up Duke!" both of them snapped

Finally having enough of their whispering I sat up and glared at the two of them. How dare they yell at my puppy!

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare yell at my dog" I snarled as their heads snapped to me in shock "Duke, c'mere luv" Wagging his tail my huge pitty heaved himself on the bed and snuggled against my side, his head in my lap.

"But Lala!" I couldn't see his face since Quil was blocking his view

"Don't 'But Lala!' me dammit! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You!" I snarled as Quil moved to close the window but Jake stopped him

"C'mon Larissa! Just-"

"Say it again and so help me god... you won't be identifiable from slime"

"Yes yes... But please. Just hear me out!" Jake pleaded causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine" I snapped rolling from the bed.

Pushing Quil out of the way I slid out of the window my hair blocking Jake from view, and ignoring his offered hand. Once safely out the window I whistled for Duke, who was all too happy to leap out of the window and start sprinting around the grass, not a care in his doggy world.

"What do you want Black?" still not looking at him

"Last names? Really Lala?" Jake teased as I glared up at his freakishly tall self, briefly cursing the afternoon sun that was in my eyes.

"Yes. Now get on with it will you?" I growled shifting my weight from one foot to the other

He was quiet for a long while, just looking at me. His face kinda dumb struck his mouth open and in a little 'o' shape, it was kinda adorable...Wait... What?

Regaining my composure and remembering that I'm mad at him I snapped, "What do you want?"

No response... 'What the hell is his problem?'

Snapping my fingers in front of his face to get his attention, and I guess it worked because he kinda jumped, it was adorable. GAH! I gotta stop that!

"Huh?"

"What did you want to say Jacob?" I sighed stepping back as Duke sprinted in between us, stopping briefly to growl at Jake before darting off, 'Yea you tell him!'

"I wanted to say... Sorry?" he mumbled but the sorry part came out like a question, like his minds not all there at the moment. 'What is with this boy?'

"Sorry? Just... Sorry?" I ask suddenly feeling angered all over again. Larissa Kingsley is not fun when she is angered! "Sorry for what Jacob? Sorry for dumping me on my ass every time that bimbo came around?"

His face was blank again, that little 'o' back, "Say it again."

Huh?

"Say what again?" I growled become angry and frustrated

"My name... Say it again?" His face was like a little kids at Christmas, don't ask me why because I have no bloody idea

"I've been saying your name for years, Jacob!"

"Again"

"Jacob!" I say and his face lights with glee, making me smile slightly

"Again"

"Jacob"

"Again"

"GAH! No! No more Jacob Black! I'm still mad at you remember?" I shout seeing Quil come to the window with a small smile

"But I said I was sorry!" Jake whined sounding like a child and this time I smiled, how could I be mad at him anymore?

"Jacob..." I started and his face broke into a wide grin, boy looked like he was about to piss himself!

"Stop smiling like an dweeb" I giggled pushing his shoulder slightly, his grin only grew wider when I touched him. Rolling my eyes I looked up at him realizing how much I really did miss him. "Jake... hug me?" I asked in a small voice, and as soon as I said the word 'hug' I was in his arms, warm and snuggly. He's like a giant teddy bear with a built in heater... and a vice grip like a boa, jeesh what the hell?

Just as I was starting to get really comfy Quil had to poke his fat head out the window and ruin it... Frikkin fat head cousin! "Oi, Jake. Stop feelin up my cousin! Sam needs us at the house in like 10"

Why would Sam need Jake? Unless... Shit fuck monkey balls! Why didn't they tell me! "Quil Atera! Why didn't you tell me that Jake turns into a giant dog with you!" I shrieked turning to face the boy who was currently in trouble, and who was currently grinning sheepishly at me.

"Because I thought you might throw something at me! Jake told me about that rock! I like my face the way it is thank you!" He laughed sticking his tongue at me

"You are so lucky I don't have a steel pipe, Quil. Seeing as that is the only way to beat you, Imma have to stalk up on those." I growled before whistling for Duke who came bursting out of the trees, a giant branch clutched in his jaws, "Or ya know, I could just use that branch" I hissed piercing Quil with my 'Run bitch run!' glare, and run he did.

Just as I snagged the stick and was heading off to threaten my cousin, which by the way doesn't happen much. I'm really not that scary, seeing as I'm only like 5'2 and these guys are like... huge. Anyhow, I was stalking off after Quil with my stick of doom when Jake grabbed my arm and tugged me back, making us chest to chest... Sorta. Damn you shortness!

"Lala... I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done to you... I'm a jerk and I know I don't deserve what I'm about to ask for but... Can I kiss you?" Jake asked in a small shy voice.

He's never shy, or small. So is it bad that, that combination was kind of a turn on? Weird I know... Not that the big hulky Jake I've always known isn't Mmmm mmm good to but... Yea ya know what... Never mind.

"U-Uh... Sure?" I whispered leaning up slightly, not that it helped much, I'm 5'2 here people!

If you looked at the smile on this boy's face you would think I just told him his every dream just came true, that there was world peace and yadda yadda yadda. His huge hands gently cupped my face, pushing my bangs from my eyes while his thumbs gently rubbed my cheek. Everything about him was suddenly intense and focused, no more playing around.

Serious face.

Considering the height difference Jake had to stoop a lot to press his lips to mine. The moment before they touched I briefly thought about standing on his feet to gain some height but once they did touch, yea thoughts went bye bye.

It was everything people describe it to be: fireworks, tingly, electric shock (In a good way), heat spreading through you. Everything.

Once the initial shock passed I leapt into action, literally. We pulled back momentarily for air before I let out a gasp and he growled lightly, pushing his lips back to mine with that usual Jacob Black cockiness. I'm not sure who asked for permission but our tongues met fiercely, it was like World War 3, no joke here people. Wrapping my arms around his neck I jumped up and latched my legs around his waist so he didn't have to bend. I smirked into the kiss when Jake's hands conveniently rested under my rear to support me. No ulterior motive there. Nope.

The kiss became more frenzied as more of my pent up anger came back, allowing me to push all of my emotion into the kiss, when I did his already over heated lips seemed to light with fire. Oh... That reminds me.

Pulling my lips roughly from his; I sat in Jake's arms for a few moments trying to catch my breath. He was being good little impatient puppy and letting me, all the while sending anxious glances from my lips to my eyes and back again. "What about Bella, Jake?" I asked once I could breathe

"Who?"

Now that response made me unhealthily happy, "Bella? Bella Swan? You know, awkward girl, brown hair, bit twitchy, looks down and stutters a lot?"

"Oh her" he said looking in my eyes, and again, unhealthily happy. "There's nothing goin' on between us. I'm done with her bullshit" he muttered moving his head to mine a little bit more... Ugh hormonal boys.

"Excellent" I giggled tugging on his short hair briefly, "Then commence with the kissing" I brushed my lips against his teasingly before he groaned and crushed his to mine. 'Eeeeexxxeeelleeennnt' I said in my head, in that kind way Mr. Burns does in the Simpsons. Know what I'm talking about? Good.

I could hear Quil's voice coming through the window, something about "I will smite you where you stand! Use your pelt to darn my bed and put your head on a spear like they do with the pig in Lord of the Flies!" but I wasn't really listening. Little preoccupied at the moment.

~~Fin~~

_A/N: _

_Hey guys :D _

_If you've made it here that means you've taken the time to read my wonderful story… Thanks This is something I wrote over the summer and it's one of my favorites because it's kinda fun and quirky. Hope you enjoyed. Please click that little bubble at the bottom and tell me what you thing Luv ya guys always! _


End file.
